Wait You
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Re Publish, Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu. Pair: NaruSasu chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

***** I WILL WAIT YOU *****

**Chapter 1, Prolog**

.

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Summy:**

Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu.

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), EyD yang kacau dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Diambil dari cerita episode Naruto yang lupa episode berapa yang jelas saat Itachi dan Kisame ke Konohan.**

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

_Hal yang bisa ku lakuikan adalah menunggumu_

_Tidak peduli berapa lama itu_

_Aku akan menunggu mu_

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Naruto," ucap seorang pria betubuh besar yang berjalan dibelakang seorang laki-laki dengan surai pirang yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Aku harus cepat pulang Ero-sennin, dia pasti menungguku!" ucap Uzumaki Naruto, sambil terus memacu jalannya, bahkan sudah tidak bisa dibilang jalan lagi.

"Aku tahu."

Meraka bedua adalah guru dan murid, Jiraiya dan Uzumaki Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan perjalanan latihan mereka. Sekarang mereka akan pulang ke Konoha, kampung halaman mereka. Tempat yang sudah mereka tinggalkan dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Tempat dimana orang yang Naruto cintai ada didesa itu.

'Aku akan cepat pulang, Sasuke.'

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih itu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tertidur, tidur yang begitu lama dan panjang. Nafasnya tidak teratur, memburu, seakan-akan dia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk. Oh tidak, dia memang dihantui oleh mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sama terus berulang dalam benaknya, mimpi saat keluarganya dibantai oleh orang yang paling dikasihinya, kakaknya sendiri.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang bungsu Uchiha. Keadaanya seperti ini sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Sejak kakaknya Uchiha Itachi datang untuk membawa sang Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto pergi kemarkas Akatsuki. Namun, kejadikan itu digagalkan oleh datangnya sang Petapa Katak Jiraiya. Namun balasanya, mental Sasuke harus hancur karena jurus yang Itachi tanamkan padanya.

Sekarang mimpi itu datang lagi, nafas mamburu kembali, bahkan sekarang laki-laki tampan yang memiliki garis wajah feminim ini mulai menangis dalam tidurnya. Mimpi yang datang begitu menyakitkan, tak pernah bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya Sasuke saat ini. Bukankah terlalu sakit untuk dibayangkan?

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Sasuke Pov.**

Berherti! Ku mohon berhenti!

Kejadian itu terus berulang dalam benakku, tidak ada kah yang bisa menghentikannya. Ku mohon siapa pun tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini. Tolong.

"Sasuke…"

Suara siapa itu?

"Tadaima."

Siapa? Kenapa tanganku terasa hangat. Apa ini? Kenapa air mataku berhenti.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi."

Siapa pun kau, ku mohon tolong aku.

**Sasuke Pov. End**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu, Sasuke tidak lagi sendirian. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut piraang yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" laki-laki yang dikenal Uzumaki Naruto itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tangan coklatnya terjulur meraih tangan pucat Sasuke yang terasa dingin. "Tadaima," sambungnya. "Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipi Sasuke.

.

*** **Tsuzuku *****

**Mohon R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAIT YOU**

**Chapter 2, Topeng**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**.**

**Cerita ini pernah dipublis sebelumnya dengan judul I Will Wait You, karena saya kehabisan ide, makanya beberapa bagian akan saya rombak.**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Summy:**

Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu.

**Balasan untuk Rivew 1;**

** : **Emang pernah dipublis kok dengan judul I Will wait You, tapi aku kehabisan ide untuk itu, maknya mau dirombak biar otak saya jalan lagi :3 lagian banyak typo dan eyd yang kacau *sekarang pun masih* yang bikin sakit mata :D

**Sakurants11 ;** alasannya sama kayak diatas, kehilangan ide :3

**Fadlun-kun** :ini udah panjang kan? O_o

**Warning: Puisi yang gak nyambung dan gaje, memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, Shonen-Ai, canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), EyD yang kacau dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Diambil dari cerita episode Naruto yang lupa episode berapa yang jelas saat Itachi dan Kisame ke Konoha.**

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_*******_** Yuki Jaeger *****

_Hati yang penuh kegelapan, Perlahan menjadi putih_

_Ditangan sang putih, Beningan Kristal yang menjadi saksi_

_Kata yang terucap, Mewakili semua perasaan_

_Takdir yang membentang, Merupakan teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan_

_Bisa jadi sang hitam merupakan putih_

_Tidak peduli berapa lama itu, Aku akan menunggumu_

_*******_** Yuki Jaeger *****

_._

**Kantor Hokage**

Didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil itu, terlihat beberapa orang didalamnya. Mereka terdiri dari seorang Hokage tua dengan wajah yang muda aka Tsunade, gadis remaja berambut pink aka Sakura, seorang wanita aka Shizune yang menggendong seekor babi aka Tonton dan pria besar bertampang mesum aka Jiraiya.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Shizune sambil memandang Jiraiya, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut. Tonton yang tadinya ada digendongannya ia turunkan keatas meja Hokage.

"Dia menghilang saat tiba di Konoha," jawab Jiraiya, cuek. Seakan-akan dia tahu sang murid yang diajarnya dalam beberapa tahun ini pergi kemana, tapi memeng apa boleh dikata, dia memang tahu kemana bocah pirang itu pergi.

"Menghilang?" beo Sakura, menatap salah seorang legenda Sannin itu, bingung.

"Aku tahu dia dimana," ucap sang Hokage, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, aku tahu kau sudah cukup berlatih dan Naruto juga ku pikir begitu," Tsunade melirik Jiraiya, "Aku ingin menguji kalian berdua, ada seseorang yang harus kalian lawan."

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Rumah Sakit**

Hari sudah menjelang siang, Naruto masih senantiasa menemani Sasuke diruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat ini. Ia duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tangan pucat itu berada pada genggaman tangan Naruto sejak tadi, tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk melepaskan tangan kurus itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur Sasuke? Apa kau tidak lelah?" guram Naruto sambil mengelus tangan pucat itu lembut. Dia ingin sekali melihat iris malam tanpa bintang itu, mendengar nada mengejek dari Sasuke dan segala hal lainnya, hal-hal yang ia rindukan dari rivel yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Seandainya saat itu dia lebih kuat, Sasuke pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya saja Kyuubi tidak ada dalam tubuhnya, Akatsuki tidak akan datang kesini untuk mengincarnya. Seandainya saja Itachi saat itu tidak datang, kebencian yang ada pada Sasuke pasti sudah lenyap. Seandainya, hanya akan menjadi seandainya, semuanya sudah berlalu. Tak ada yang bisa diubah dari itu semua. Memeng, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

**.**

**Flashback on**

Di tepi danau, duduk seorang laki-laki yang umurnya memasuki remaja. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat kebelakang itu duduk memandang danau yang menguning akibat bias matahari yang mulai tenggalam. Mata onyxnya memendang kosong sang raja siang yang akan kehilangan kejayaannya.

Hari ini, atau tepatnya malam ini, malam dimana semua kebahagian yang ia miliki menghilang. Malam dimana Ayah, Ibu dan semua anggota klannya dibunuh oleh orang yang paling ia cintai dan kagumi, kakaknya sendiri.

Dendam.

Bertahun-tahun ia menyimpan dendam ini, bertahun-tahun ia memelihara kebencian dalam dirinya, bertahun-tahun ia merasa sakit pada hatinya. Tapi, perasaannya lenyap saat ia mengenal sang bocah matahari, mengenal hingga ia menjadi dekat, bukan dekat dalam arti dekat, tapi dekat dalam arti 'dekat', seperti bertengkar, saling mengejek, saling meremehkan, bedebat, bersaing dan hal-hal yang membuat topeng sotic sang Uchiha terlepas.

Dengan mulai terlepasnya topeng itu, perlahan-lahan kebencian yang ada dalam diri Sasuke juga perlahan mulai lenyap. Sasuke merasa senang dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan ini, tapi ada keraguan yang juga menjalar dalam hatinya. Apa dia harus melupakan dendamnya dan hidup tenang bersama sang Uzumaki dan orang-orang Konoha lainnya? Atau dia melanjutkan dendamnya, tapi dengan resiko kehilangan segalanya, termasuk kehilangaan sang Uzumaki?

"Ternyata kau disini, Teme," ucap sang laki-laki yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kita tadi, Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha dan duduk disampingnya, ikut memandang matahari yang hampir seperempatnya terbenam. Saat ini Naruto hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek hitam, jaket oranye yang sering ia pakai, ia ikatkan dipinggang. Penampilannya bisa dibilang berantakan, kelihatannya ia habis berlatih, bisa dilihat beberapa luka kecil dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tim tujuh memang tidak mendapatkan misi hari ini karena desa yang masih dalam perbaikan akibat serangan dari Orochimaru dan Negara Suna beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula, orang yang akan menjadi Hokage belum ditentukan, akibatnya kursi Hokage masih kosong. Selain itu para jonnin juga sedang sibuk menjaga pertahanan diperbatasan, kalau ada serangan mendadak dari desa lain.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hn."

"Apa dendammu itu penting? " tanya Naruto, nada bicaranya terdengar serius, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?" sungguh, Naruto sekarang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaimana Naruto yang biasanya membuat onar terlihat begitu berbeda, apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Sedikit kaget, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang ada disamping kirinya, "Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki beriris onyx itu refleks. Sungguh, itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ditanyakan oleh sang Uchiha. Tentu saja dia adalah sang Uzumaki, tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki cakra hangat seperti ini selain sang Uzumaki.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto binggung, menatap balik Sasuke.

Sapphire bertemu dengan Onyx.

Menatap satu sama lain, menyelami kedua iris mata yang berbeda, mencoba menggali kebenaran dari masing warna. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, tangan putih pucatnya memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Dia sedikit merasa bingung dengan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak cepat saat memandang mata sapphire itu. Apa mungkin dia sakit? Tapi kenapa ia sakit hanya jika bersama Naruto.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke bediri dari duduknya.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Bintang-bintang satu per satu mulai bermunculan. Sasuke perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

"Teme, tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sasuke yang sudah bejalan jauh.

*Skip*

"Ah, segarnya," ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke. Ia memakai kaos dan celana milik Sasuke yang sedikit kebesaran. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh Sasuke memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya

"Kenapa kau malah ikut aku pulang?" tanya Sasuke datar dan juga kesal.

"Mau bagai mana lagi, aku males pulang kerumah," ucap Naruto dengan cueknya, ia malah langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur Sasuke. "Aku menginap ya?"

"Tidak boleh, cepat pulang!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik sang Uzumaki yang senantiasa berguling dikasurnya.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Naruto, keras kepala.

Tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke terpeleset karena genagan air yang tidak sengaja Naruto timbulkan dari rambutnya yang basah, hingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Naruto. Refleks kedua mata berbeda iris itu langsung bertemu kembali.

Diam. Mereka berdua diam.

Sama seperti tadi, mereka menatap satu sama lain, menyelami kedua iris mata yang berbeda, mencoba menggali kebenaran dari masing warna. Sasuke ingin beranjak dari dari posisinya sekarang, tapi sebuah tangan caramel menahannya, membuat posisinya sama seperti tadi.

"Lepas!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Tapi yang ditatap malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, ada perasaan sedih, sakit, khawatir dan perasaan lainnya yang tercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak ingin melepasmu! Jika aku melakukan itu, aku takut kau akan menghilang," ucap Naruto, terdengar seperti guraman dan seperti orang yang berbicara tanpa sadar.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Dobe? Lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke lagi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto yang sekarang bisa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kalau saja dia bukan ninja, dia pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang. Cengkraman tangan Naruto begitu kuat. Sangat sulit untuk Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kau lupakan dendammu?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau lenyapkan kebencian dari dalam dirimu?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau-" kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau tahu apa tentang aku!? Kau hanya orang asing! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN!?" teriak Sasuke meledak, peduli apa tantang imej sebagai Uchiha yang ia miliki, hanya Naruto yang saat ini bersamanya, hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya seperti ini. Sejak awal pun, topeng itu sudah terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia mampu tersenyum, kesal, menagis dan marah hanya didepan Naruto.

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU TETAP BERADA DISAMPINGKU!" dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto merubah posisinya, laki-laki beriris shappire itu berada diatas sang laki-laki beriris Onyx.

Terpaku. Itu yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dari perkataan itu?

menangis.

"Bisakan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke yang masih terpaku, "Bisakan kau melakukannya?"

"…" perlahan-lahan iris malam itu mulai berair, menangis sama seperti sang siang.

"Bisakan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm," Sasuke menganguk lemah, "Aku… aku ingin berada disampingmu."

Malam itu, mereka tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Seakan berkata jangan pisahkan kami. Tapi takdir berkata lain, mereka harus menyerah akan suratan takdir yang berkata lain.

Jauh di dalam hutan, berjalan dua orang pria dengan jubah hitam berlambang awan merah, wajah mereka tertutup oleh topi yang mereka pakai. Tanpa kukatakan kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa mereka. Orang yang digunakan oleh takdir untuk membuat jalan terasa panjang. Meski terasa sakit, jalan itu yang dipilih oleh takdir. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang tersakiti, itulah jalan yang harus dipilih.

**Flashback off**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke lebih kuat. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok sang Uchiha bungsu. Kapan kau akan sadar? Kapan kau akan memperlihatkan iris malam itu? Kapan?

"Aku tahu,kau pasti ada disini, Gaki," ucap seorang wanita yang sebenarnya sudah lanjut usia, tapi masih memilikai wajah dan body yang aduhai sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Nenek Tsunade? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kaget, refleks ia melepaskan genggaman tanganya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam itu?" tanya Tsunade, meremehkan. Ia berjalan mendekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Secara teliti ia memeriksa keadaan laki-laki onyx itu. "Aku selalu memeriksa keadaanya," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa ada perubahan?" tanya Naruto, ada perasaan cemas, takut, khawatir dan perasaan lainnya yang bergabung menjadi satu.

"Kau jadi lebih tinggi, Gaki," ucap Tsunade.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!?" tanya Naruto lagi, sedikit membentak.

'Ternyata dia tidak berubah, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke,' pikir Tsunade geli. Ia ingat reaksi Naruto dulu saat dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke, reaksi yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia memaki Tsunade dan seperti ingin membunuh sang Hokage, kalau saja saat itu tidak ada Kakashi dan Guy yang menahannya. Berbeda dengan reaksi Sakura, gadis dari klan Haruno itu hanya bisa menangis. Tapi karena itu juga lah yang membuat gadis klan Haruno ini ingin mempelajari jurus medis, dia ingin mengobati Sasuke.

"Tidak ada perubahan dalam beberapa tahun ini, Aku jadi merasa gagal menjadi seorang Dokter," ucap sang Hokage, ada nada frustasi dalam nada bicaranya. "Oh ya, Gaki, aku ingin kau melawan seseorang nanti siang!"

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sudah selesai menjalankan pertarungan mereka dengan sang guru, Kakashi. Sangat sulit untuk mereka menghadapi Kakashi meski kekuatan mereka sudah semakin meningkat. Tapi dengan sedikit taktik dan trik licik, mereka berhasil merebut lonceng dari tangan Kakashi.

Naruto sekarang duduk dibawah pohon sambil memejemkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat pertarungan yang memakan waktu panjang itu. Disampingnya duduk Sakura yang beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada si pirang. Sekarang Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura, dia pun tampak lebih dewasa, entah kenapa sekarang wajah Sakura sedikit memerah saat memandangnya.

Ditempat itu bukan hanya ada Sakura, Kakashi dan Naruto, tetapi juga ada Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Sizune yang mengawasi latihan tersebut. Saat ini mereka berada tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura, membicarakan tentang perkembangan dua remaja tersebut.

"**Hey, Gaki, aku merasa ada cakra asing didekat Sasuke."**

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar dikepala Naruto. Laki-laki dari klan Uzumaki itu tahu itu suara siapa, suara Kyuubi yang mengajaknya bicara. Sangat jarang bagi Kyuubi untuk mengajaknya berbicara, kecuali untuk hal yang penting.

Sasuke, benar Sasuke. Mendengar nama Sasuke, secara refleks Naruto membuka matanya. Ada rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, ada orang asing yang berada didekat Sasuke, orang asing yang munkin akan membahayakan bagi Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari, meninggalkan Sakura dan beberapa orang yang ada disana. "Naruto, kenapa kau lari!?" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Gadis Haruno ini sedikit kebingungan melihat teman satu timnya lari begitu saja seperti dikejar setan. Daripada semakin bingung, lebih baik gadis ini juga mengikuti Naruto.

Sedangkan guru-guru mereka hanya menatap binggung kepergian anak didik mereka, memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua remaja tersebut.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Naruto terus berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, meski tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dia tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini, dia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"**Kau terlambat, cakra itu sudah lenyap,"** ucap Kyuubi kembali.

"Kuso!" ucap Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke. "SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit itu secara kasar.

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, diatas kasur tempat seharusnya Sasuke berbaring, duduk seorang laki-laki pucat dan tampak kurus dengan rambut sudikit hitam panjang.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto, dia berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"…"

"Ini kau?" ucap Naruto lagi, pemuda Uzumaki ini sudah sampai dihadapan pemuda itu, "Ini benar-benar kau kan?" tangan tan itu perlahan menyentuh kedua pipi pucat Sasuke, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk mempertemukan dua mata dengan iris yang bertolak warna itu.

Laki-laki pucat itu memandang Naruto binggung, ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Namun, belum laki-laki yang ternyata Sasuke itu bisa melihat dengan jelas, tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto benar-benar senang, orang yang ia nanti selama ini kembali padanya. Benar-benar kembali. Orang yang ia cintai kembali. Dia saat ini ada dalam pelukannya.

Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Shizune hanya bisa diam menyaksikan itu. Orang yang tidak dapat disembuhkan bahkan sudah divonis tidak bisa hidup lagi itu sadar. Ini benar-benar keajaiban.

"Kau siapa?" ucap Sasuke lemah. Itu kalimat yang menyakitkan, tidak pernah Naruto pikirkan Sasuke akan melupakannya. Benar, Sasuke hanya bercanda. Laki-laki Uchiha itu tidak akan melupakknnya.

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap manik onyx yang masih memandangannya binggung. Tidak ada kebohongan dari kedua manik itu. Dia benar-benar melupakan sang Uzumaki. Tidak, bukan hanya sang Uzumaki, namun semuanya, semua tentang kehidupannya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, bahkan tentang dirinya pun sudah ia lupakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terkadi disini?

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Sasuke diam melihat seseorang tidur didekatnya, sosok itu duduk di kursi dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada kasur tidurnya. Tangan sosok yang beberapa orang panggil Naruto itu menggenggam tangannya.

Hangat…

Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke. Dia tidak mengenal atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengingat orang tersebut. Namun sosok itu membuatnya nyaman.

Saat Sasuke sadar tadi, nenek Tsunade yang kebetulan ada disitu langsung memeriksannya. Kondisi tubuhnya secara perlahan memulih dengan cepat. Namun, ninja medis itu belum mengetahui penyebab Sasuke kehilangan ingatannnya.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya. Naruto dan Sakura serta Kakashi dikumpulkan oleh Tsunade secara tiba-tiba. Meskipun tidak rela meninggalkan Sasuke namun perintah kali ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Kazekage Suna diculik oleh Akatsuki," ucap Tsunade mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada dalam ruang tersebut. Mereka diberikan misi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara.

Naruto mengepal tangannya erat, ia benar-benar benci pada Akatsuki. "Gaara…" guramnya pelan.

.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, dia akan menyelamatkan Gaara. Menyelamatkan teman yang mempunyai tanggungan yang sama dengannya, orang yang dikorbankan oleh desa untuk menjaga kestabilan Negara, sang Jinchuriki Ichibi.

.

***** Tsuzuku *****

.

**Mohon R&R**

**Silahkan jika ada pertanyaan atau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau uneg-uneg yang ingin disampaikan bisa lewat rivew.**

**Matta ne,**

**Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAIT YOU by Yuki Jaeger**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Minna-cchi, Ogenki desu ka? Yuki kembali dengan fanfic abalnya.

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Summy:**

Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu.

**Balasan untuk Rivew chapter 2:**

**ClapJun : **bisa jadi, bisa jadi, iya, terima kasih atas sarannya

**Sakurants11 : **cakra asing itu adalah… *JRENG JRENG* aku belum mikirin siapa itu *duak* yang membuat Sasuke bangun adalah… *JRENG JRENG* gak tahu dia bangun kenapa *dilempar kebulan*

**Temeiki Ryu : **Gak hiatus kok, tapi cuma update lama *plak* itu cakra seseorang :p

**Snowokey :** ini chapter tiganya

**CA Moccachino :** terima kasih atas sarannya :3

**Naminamifrid :** karena malas nulis *plak*

**Shikawa : **akan saya usahakan

**Aicinta :** ia, ini udah semangat :3

**Warning : menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, OOC, Typo, EyD yang kacau, Shonen Ai, alur yang meloncat loncat dan cepat, gaje srta warning lainnya.**

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

_Bayang-bayang mengawasimu_

_Entah itu berasal dari cahaya atau kegelapan_

_Aku mencoba berdiri di sini untuk mengawasimu_

_Cahaya akan selalu mengikutimu_

_Tidak peduli kau berjalan kearah mana_

_Aku akan menununggumu_

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

Naruto dan tim Kakashi plus tim bantuan Gay berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara, meski dengan pengorbanan nenek Chiyo, seorang nenek yang merupakan salah satu petinggi Suna. Nenek itu menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menghidupkan kembali Gaara dengan resiko yang setimpal, yaitu kematian.

Sekarang Gaara bukan lagi Jinchuriki karena Bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah diambil oleh Akatsuki. Gaara hanya ninja biasa saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat keadaaan Gaara saat ini.

Kazekage Suna ini duduk disalah satu ruang perawatan yang ada di desa tersebut. Kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, munkin efek dari kehilangan bijuu belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, ada orang lain yang lebih butuh perhatianmu," ucap Gaara sambil menatap Naruto. Dia senang saat Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Sejujurnya Gaara sudah jatuh dalam pesona sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi ini sejak pemuda ini menyelamatkannya dari jalan kegelapan.

Namun percuma, dia sadar hati yang Naruto miliki sudah berada ditangan orang lain, ditangan sang Ucuha. Tidak ada celah baginya untu masuk diantara ikatan yang dua pemuda itu bangun, tidak ada sedikitpun. Ia hanya bisa menjadi sahabat bagi Naruto, itu pun sudah cukup asal ia bisa bersama dengan sang Uzumaki.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Gaara, "Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya," Gaara menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto, ukuran gulungan itu sedang berwarna coklat cenderung oranye, ada ukiran-ukiran abstrak dipermukaannya, ukiran yang membentuk symbol aneh.

"Pada siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Pada…"

.

.

Tim Naruto sudah sampai di Konoha, saat ini mereka menghadap pada Tsunade, minus Kakashi yang dibawa ke rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak menggunakan sharingan. Sejujurnya Naruto malas melapor karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, tapi dia harus melakukan itu.

Setelah selesai melapor, secara tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh Shizune membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kaget.

"Nona Tsunade! Lapor! Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dari kamarnya!" ucap Shizune.

"APA!?" teriak kaget semua yang ada disitu. Kabar itu bukan hanya mengagetkan Tsunade, tapi semua yang ada di sana, apa lagi Naruto.

"Sasuke…" guramnya pelan. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan sosok itu. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk padanya? Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke. Selain itu, jika ada yang berani menyakiti sang Uchiha meski hanya sedikit saja, Naruto bersumpah akan membunuh orang tersebut.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto langsung berlari keluar ruangan Hokage, dia akan mencari Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tidak mempedulikan keadaan fisiknya yang sangat lelah, dia tidak peduli dengan apa pun lagi.

Daa hanya ingin menemukan Sasuke.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Sasuke,

Dia hanya ingin… hanya ingin Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya lagi.

Berjam-jam Naruto mencari sosok tersebut, dia lelah, namun dia tetap memaksakan dirinya. Seluruh desa sudah dia jelajahi bahkan sampai ke kediaman klan Uchiha yang dulu. Namun sosok laki-laki bermata onyx itu tidak ditemukan.

Astaga! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyembunyikan cakranya? Bahkan Kyuubi pun tidak dapat melacaknya. Tunggu bicara soal Kyuubi, sejak tadi sang Bijuu mengabaikannya. Apa yang terjadi? Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya secara kasar. Tidak, hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, sekarang ia harus mencari Sasuke. Kemana Sasuke akan pergi?

'Sungai!'

Benar, sungai. Naruto belum mencari Sasuke kesitu, mungkin saja sosok itu ada di sana.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Hari sudah menjelang sore, cahaya langit berubah menjadi merah kekuningan. Sosok seorang laki-laki muda duduk termenung memendang sang surya yang perlahan menghilang dari singgasananya.. Laki-laki berambut revan itu duduk sambil menekuk lututnya, kedua tangannya memeluk lutut.

"Ternyata kau disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap seorang sosok asing yang perlahan mendekat kearah sosok laki-laki onyx itu. nafas seseorang itu begiitu memburu seakan-akan habis mengelilingi desa. Ah, tidak! Sosok itu memeng mengelilingi desa. Mengelilingi desa demi mencari sang Uchiha yang menghilang.

"Uzumaki-san?" ucap sang onyx sambil menoleh kebelakang. Melihat penampilan acak-acakan dari orang yang dimaksud.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengenali suara asing itu dengan mudah, suara itu begitu familiar dipendengarannya. Padahal dia baru saja mendengar suara itu beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum sang pemilik suara pergi ke Suna menjalankan misi penyelamatan Kazekage Suna.

"Naruto!" tegas sang Uzumaki, "Aku merasa janggal kau memanggilku dengan marga dan embel-embel 'san'," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang lebar dan menormalkan nafasnya. Tapi jika kau melihat lebih dekat, kau akan merasa senyum yang Naruto berikan merupakan senyum yang sendu, sebuah senyum kesedihan.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu duduk disamping sang Uchiha.

"Kau tahu, kita juga pernah melakukan ini," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf," guram Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Dia tidak ingat tentang kejadian itu.

"Tak apa," ucap Naruto lembut namun sedih secara bersamaan.

"Maaf."

Biarkan Sasuke seperti ini untuk selamanya. Biarkan Sasuke melupakan semua kenangan masa lalunya. Biarkan Sasuke melupakan keluarganya dan biarkan Sasuke melupakan Itachi.

Tapi, dalam hati kecil Naruto, dia ingin Sasuke ingat tentang keberadaannya, walau hanya sedikit. Biarkan Sasuke mengingat tentang dirinya? Sedikit saja, ku mohon.

.

Hening menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam. Langit mulai berubah menjadi semakin gelap dan satu per satu bintang mulai bermunculan. Hawa dari dinginnya malam mulai merayap diantara mereka.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit," ucap pemuda Kyuubi itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Terlalu lama menyerap dingin malam juga tidak baik bagi masa pemulihan Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki sudah hampir beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya saja sebuah tangan pucat memegang tangannya. "Bisakah kita tidak kembali ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya sang pemilik tangan, Sasuke lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Bukannya orang yang masih dalam masa pemulihan lebih baik berada di Rumah Sakit agar ada yang merawatnya.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman di sana," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak nyaman?" beo Naruto.

Sasuke memang merasa tidak nyaman di Rumah Sakit. Dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya, itu sebabnya dia kabur dari Rumah Sakit. Selain itu saat pertama kali dia sadar dari komanya ada sebuah sosok asing yang berdiri disampingnya, yang jelas itu bukan sosok Naruto yang langsung memeluknya ketika dia sadar.

Wajah sososk itu tidak terlihat, karena penerangan yang minim dari kamarnya, ditambah lagi pandangan Sasuke yang masih kabur akibat 'tidur panjang' yang ia lakukan. Sosok itu berbicara pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya. Organ-organ tubuhnya masih belum bisa berfungsi dengan normal.

Pendengaran Sasuke mulai berfungsi saat sang pirang datang dan memanggil namanya. Saat Sasuke kembali menoleh pada sang sosok misterius, sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Tapi kita harus minta ijin pada Nenek Tsunade dulu," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto akan menuruti permintaannya, bahkan dia sampai harus berdebat panjang dengan sang Hokage. Pada akhirnya sang Hokage mengaku kalah dan mengijinkan Sasuke berada di Apartemen Naruto. Tentunya dengan pengawasan penuh ditangan sang Uzumaki.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak langsung kembali ke Apartemen Naruto, tapi sebelumnya mereka pergi dulu ke pusat perbelanjaan Konoha untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan beberapa pakaian untuk Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke harus memakai pakaian rumah sakit terus menerus. Memakai pakaian Naruto pun sepertinya percuma, tubuh Naruto yang sekarang lebih besar dan tinggi daripada Sasuke. Salahkan 'tidur panjang'nya yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa tumbuh dan mendapat nutrisi secara maksimal.

Saat di Pusat Perbelanjaan Konoha, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu langsung menghambur memeluk lengan Sasuke mesra sambil meneriakan "Sasuke-kun!".

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus risih, ingin melepaskan kedua gadis itu dari lengannya.

"Aku kekasihnya Sasuke-kun, benarkan Naruto?" ucap Sakura, manja.

""Hey, Sakura! Kau jangan mencari kesempatan saat Sasuke hilang ingatan ya! Dia kekasihku!" ucap Ino lagi.

"Kau yang mencari kesempatan!"

Perdebataan antara dua gadis itu pun terjadi, mengeluarkan berbagai bukti palsu bahwa mereka adalah kekasih Sasuke. Per empatan langsung muncul dikening Naruto, tangan Naruto mengepal kesal mendengarkan dua orang gadis yang mengaku-ngaku kekasihnya Sasuke. "Diamlah kalian! Sasuke milikku!" teriak Naruto pada akhirnya.

Ucapan Naruto menghentikan perdebatan dua gadis itu dan mendapat beberapa perhatian orang yang lewat, itu hal yang memalukan, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menarik Sasuke dari kerumbunan tersebut. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya, meski masih dapat mendengarkan beberapa orang yang berteriak seperti "Kyaa…" , "Manisnya…", "Kyaa, seme posessif…" dan teriakan ala fansgirl lainnya, Lagi pula apa itu seme? Sejenis makanan kah?

.

Marasa cukup jauh dan cukup sepi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang tangannya masih ia pegang. Mencoba melihat wajah sang Uchha, namun tidak bisa, wajah Sasuke tertunduk dalam, poninya menutupi jalur pandang Naruto.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "Soal yang tadi tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda."

"Hn." Mereka berdua membohongi perasaan masing-masing, secara bersamaan mereka merasakan sakit pada hati mereka.

.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Naruto masuk kedalam Apartemennya diikuti Sasuke. "Maaf ya, Apartemenku sedikit berantakan," ucapnya lagi sambil meletakan belanjaannya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya," ucap Sasuke cuek sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Naruto yang penuh dengan sampah, seperti bungkus ramen instan, beberapa sampah kertas, baju-baju kotor yang ditimbun dipojok, piring yang belum dicuci, "Berapa lama kau tidak membersihkannya?" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto cemberut, Apartemennya kan hanya 'sedikit' berantakan. Ingat sedikit. Tapi Naruto sedikit senang mendengarkan nada ejek itu, sudah begitu lama dia merindukan suara itu.

"Aku akan membereskannya?" ucap Sasuke mulai memunguti sampah-sampah dalam kamar tersebut.

"Tidak perlu! Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Biar aku yang membersihkaanya," ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri dan mencoba mengambil sampah yang ada ditangan Sasuke. Itu membuat tangan Naruto tanpa sengaja bertaut dengan tangan Sasuke.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertaut, memandang satu sama lain tanpa melepaskan tangan yang bertaut.

"A…" Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, namun kembali diurungkan. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, "Maaf," pemuda Uzumaki itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sang Uchiha sekaligus meredam detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

"Hn," hal sama juga terjadi pada Uchiha bungsu, detak jantungnya juga bedetak begitu cepat dan wajanya yang terasa panas. Apa ini? Hal ini juga terjadi saat Naruto mengatakan kepemilikannya atas sang Uchiha.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Kamar sudah dibereskan, saat ini Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas di kasur Naruto karena kelelehan. Salahkan tubuhnya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya dan salahkan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke yang ingin membersihkan kamar Apartemen Naruto.

Di sampingnya duduk Naruto yang memandangnya teduh. Tangannya secara perlahan menggapai rambut Sasuke yang sedikit menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu mata sang onyx. 'Cantik.' Dia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini.

"**Gaki."**

"Hm?"

"**Aku merasakan cakra asing itu lagi."**

"Hah? Di mana?"

"**Di atas patung Hokage.**"

Naruto langsung melesat ke tempat tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang beristirahat. Dia ingin menemui sosok pemilik cakra asing yang sering dirasakan Kyuubi. Naruto takut kalau hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman adalah sosok tersebut. Kyuubi bilang ini cakra yang sama dengan cakra yang berada di dekat Sasuke ketika ia sadar.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto menemukan seorang yang duduk sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar dengan terang.

"Kau!"

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Naruto," ucap sosok asing tersebut dengan suara dingin.

.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah dikasurnya, iris malam itu terbuka secara cepat, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya. "Naru…" panggilnya. Tidak ada sahutan, ia melihat keseluruh ruangan tersebut, namun nihil. Tidak ada keberadaan Naruto disekitarnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun nihil perasaan gelisah membuat ia tidak bisa tertidur. Cakra itu muncul lagi, cakra yang mengintimidasinya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya kesamping.

Suara pintu Apartemen terbuka, cakra itu menghilang digantikan dengan cakra hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar disekitar Sasuke. Benar, Naruto sudah pulang. pemuda itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih membuka matanya, kini mulai menutup. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman saat Naruto ada disampingnya. Tak berapa lama ia tertidur, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Fajar mulai mengintip dari balik jendela, membuat bias-bias cahaya menerobos dengan nakalnya melewati jendela dengan gorden tipis itu. Dua orang pemuda menggeliat pelan di atas kasurnya, salah satu dari mereka berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan kembali ke alam mimpinya, sedangkan salah satunya bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi setelah dia mencucu muka dan gosok gigi, ia berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk pemilik Apartermen yang masih tidur atau pemilik kamar yang enggan bangun.

Sejujurnya Sasuke masih sedikit mengantuk, tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia merasakan cakra itu lagi. Ditambah Naruto menghilang dari kamarnya membuat dia semakin tidak tenang. Kalau boleh dikatakan pemuda Uchiha ini lebih aman dan nyaman saat berada didekat sang Uzumaki.

Dia baru bisa tidur saat Naruto sudah kembali. Sang Uzumaki tidak tahu kalau si Uchiha satu ini menunggunya, karena saat ia datang, laki-laki bermata onyx ini tertidur atau itulah yang ia lihat. Padahal saat itu sang Uchiha masih bangun, namun pura-pura tidur.

"Ohayou, Sasuke…" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil menata meja makan dengan beberapa jenis makanan sederhana namun menggugah selera itu, seperti dua mangku sop, nasi, lauk dan the hangat.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual (?) didalam kamar mandi, Naruto pun duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke, saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap mereka bersamaan dan langsung menyantap hidangan tersebut.

"Em. Enak!" ucap Naruto kagum, bagaimana Sasuke bisa memasak seenak ini?

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan?" ucap Sasuke.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menjelajahi Desa. Naruto sedang libur dari misi karena misi yang dia ambil sebelumnya sangat berbahaya dan melelahkan yaitu misi menyelamatkan sang Kazekage yang harus melawan Akatsuki. Sakura juga sedang libur dari misinya, mungkin saja dia sekarang sadang menjenguk Kakashi yang terbaring di Rumah Sakit Konoha karena terlalu banyak menggunakan sharingan.

Saat berjalan-jalan tadi mereka juga sempat bertemu dengan tim Kurenai yang berakhir dengan Shino yang dendam karena tidak dikenali oleh Naruto, kalau Sasuke mah, Shino paham kalau keturunan Uchiha ini lagi amnesia. Kiba yang berakhir harus menyadarkan Hinata yang pingsan karena melihat Naruto. Apa wajah Naruto segitu mengerikanya?

Ditengah desa, mereka bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji didepan kedai Yakiniku. Tampaknya mereka baru selesai makan ditempat tersebut.

"Yo, Naruto, Sasuke," sapa Chouji dengan mulut penuh cemilan.

"Yo. Shikamaru, Chouji," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Bertemu dengan teman lama memang sangat menyenangkan. Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar yang dibalas tatapan bingung sang Uchiha. "Mereka teman kita, yang rambut nanas ini Shikamaru dan yang gen_"

"OOIII" teriak Shikamaru langsung menjauhkan Naruto dan Sasuke dari Chouji yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kekuatanya, memperbesar tanganya seperti ingin menyerang dua murid Kakashi ini.

'BUAKH!' tunggu, bukan mereka berdua yang diincar Chouji, tapi sebuah binatang putih aneh yang tiba-tiba datang, 'CPRAT!' binatang berhasil Chouji tinju berpecah menjadi tinta hitam.

"Di sana ya," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn."

"Orang yang tidak pernah kulihat, tapi dia pakai pelindung kepala Konoha," ucap Naruto kearah seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengaannya. Laki-laki itu duduk disalah satu atap bangunan Konoha menghadap kearah mereka.

Naruto maju menyerang, dibantu oleh Shikamaru dari belakang. Setelah Naruto berhasil mendekati orang tersebut, enam ekor binatang yang sama seperti tadi muncul dan menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto merunduk!" perintah Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Shikamaru bercabang dan menyerang binatang-binatang tersebut hingga terpecah menjadi tinta.

Naruto meloncat keatas gedung dan menyerang orang tersebut dengan kunai, namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Tanganmu lemah…" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum, "Apa kau memeng mempunyai sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kakimu?"

"Aku tanya siapa kau!?"

"Kita kan bertemu lagi, Naruto!" ucapnya sambil menghilang.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger*** Tsuzuku…*** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Mohon R&R nya. Maaf jika alurnya kacau, entah kelambatan atau kecepatan. Pokoknya maaf banget. Maaf juga karena masih pendek :p**

**Bye! Bye! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa R&R nya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY FUJODANSHI DAY :D Sekarang Fanfic NaruSasu sepi ya :3 Ayo ramaikan lagi!**

**.**

**Declaimer:**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wait You by Hiruma Yuki Jaeger**

**Pairing: NaruSasu dll**

**.**

**Balasan untuk Rivew chapter 3:**

**Ivy Bluebell :** akan diusahakan

**CA Moccachino :** aku juga bingung mau balas apa :D ini sudah semangat

**Sakurants11 :** aku juga penasaran sama kelanjutannya :D

**Naminamifrid :** biar cepet juga selesainya *plak*

**Aicinta :** Soalnya dia cocok jadi pihak ketiga, menurutmu :D akan diusahakan agar tidak mengganggu. Kasih tahu gak ya? *plak*

**Shikawa :** O_O masa? Misinya sama kayak di manga :D

**MINNACCHI! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSUUU**

**.**

**Warning: Disini, Kyuubi sudah akrab dengan Naruto dan bisa berubah jadi manusia dengan bantuan Naruto. Shonen-Ai, canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), EyD yang kacau dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

_Sendiri menunggu sesuatau yang tak akan kembali_

_Berusaha menepis sesuatu yang sudah menghilang_

_Aku hanya ingin menunggumu, Bisakah aku tetap menunggumu?_

_Menunggumu kembali_

_Meski aku sudah tahu, itu hanyalah harapan yang semu_

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

.

**Narauto POV**.

Setelah aku mengantar Sasuke ke Apartemen. Tak berapa lama Sakura-chan datang ketempatku. Dia bilang tim Kakashi disuruh berkumpul disuatu tempat. Tapi yang anehnya hanya aku dan Sakura-chan saja yang disuruh datang, sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Bukankah Sasuke bahian dari tim tujuh juga. Ah, mungkin karena Sasuke baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dia perlu memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai ditempat perjanjian, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Kakashi-sensei disini. Hanya ada aku dan Sakura-chan. Lalu ada beberapa pohon besar dan sebuah gedung tua didapan kami.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam gedung tersebut keluar seseorang, mungkin laki-laki. "Halo…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menghampiri kami.

"KAU KAN!?" teriakku kaget. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah brengsek orang yang satu ini, orang yang menyerangku dan Sasuke tadi. Laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku, memiliki kulit pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari Sasuke.

"Em…mulai sekarang, dalam kelompok Kakashi, aku yang akan menggantikannya," ucap pria lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari laki-laki yang masih tersenyum itu. kelihatannya pria yang ramah. Huh, laki-laki brengsek ini akan satu tim denganku?

"Naruto kau kenal?" tanya Sakura-chan, tapi tidak ku jawab. Aku masih kesal pada orang ini. Kalau saja tadi Sasuke terluka, akan kupastikan dia tidak akan bernyawa lagi.

"Yang tadi maaf ya… aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa tidak bergunanya orang yang akan aku bantu," ucap orang menyebalkan itu sambil tersenyum. Bolehkah aku membunuhnya? "Namaku Sai. Aku akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke."

"Apa kau bilang!?" aku benar-benar panas sekarang! Menggantikan katanya? Bukannya Sasuke masih ada di Konoha, lalu untuk apa pemuda itu harus digantikan posisinya dengan orang ini?

"Hey, sudahlah Naruto, mulai sekarang kita kan jadi teman," ucap Sakura-chan yang berusaha menenagkanku saat aku akan mengahajar muka menyebalkanya.!

**Naruto pov end**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Naruto berjalan lemas menuju Apartemennya. Dia benci Sai, sangat benci. Kalau boleh, dia ingan sekali membunuhnya. Yang paling parah lagi dia besok akan menjalankan misi dengan orang tersebut, bersama Sakura dan kapten Yamato juga. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa ia harus satu tim dengan Sai.

Misi yang akan mereka jalankan adalah pergi ke jembatan Tenchi, berdasarkan informasi yang Sakura dapat dari Sasori. Disana meraka akan bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi mata-mata Sasori, orang yang mengawasi pergerakan Orochimaru.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu Apartermennya. Melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan kedalam.

"Okaeri," ucap Sasuke bagai malaikat yang menghilangkan bebannya. Lebay! Tapi itulah yang Naruto rasa. Bertahun-tahun dia hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang membalas sapaannya ketika ia kembali dari misi, itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi dia sekarang punya Sasuke yang akan membalas sapaannya, orang kedua yang menghuni kamarnya. Orang yang diam-diam ia cintai.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaegar *****

**.**

Keberadaan bulan menyisihkan keberadaan sang matahari, siang sudah berganti malam. Sudah waktunya bagi para Ninja untuk meengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah seharian bekerja. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, ia masih terjaga meski matanya tertutup rapat. Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau murung Kyuu?" tanya Naruto yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto mengajak Kyuubi berbicara karena dia yakin sang Bijuu masih terbangun. Lagipula sekarang dia ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang ekor Sembilan. Dia sudikit binggung melihat hewan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya begitu pendiam.

Memang benar Kyuubi sering mengacuhkannya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini dia sedikit pendiam, tidak lebih tepatnya dia amat sangat pendiam dari biasanya. Terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Bijuu itu saat dia bertemu dengan orang 'itu'. tentu orang itu, orang yang dia temui beberapa hari yang lalu dia atas bukit Hokage.

Kalau diteliti lagi, Kyuubi mulai bertingkah aneh sejak kasus penculiakan Gaara. Entah apa yang membuat hewan ekor Sembilan itu lebih murung dara biasanya.

"Huf…" Sudahlah, Naruto menyerah untuk bertanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir hewan yang satu itu.

"**Gaki**," panggil Kyuubi tiba-tiba, suara pertamanya.

"Hm?"

"**Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau kehilangan pasanganmu?**" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi sungguh diluar perkiraan sang Uzumaki. Pasangankah?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? aku bahkan tidak punya pasangan," ucap Naruto acuh.

"**Baiklah, aku ubah pertanyaannya, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kehilangan Sasuke?**"

Naruto terdiam, dia bingang bagaimana menjawabnya. Dia tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke, dia yakin itu, Sasuke akan selalu bersamanya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke pergi? Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkannya? Bagaimana bila Sasuke tidak ada disisinya?

"Aku tidak kan membiarkannya!" ucapan itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya, dia tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

"**Naif**," ucap Kyuubi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lengannya.

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata. Kyuubi yang memaksanya kembali. Apa sekarang Bijuu itu tidak mau diganggu. Dia seenaknya saja memutuskan tali komunikasi mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyuubi!" guram Naruto.

Dia melirik pelan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke yang berada didekat surai hitam itu. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkankukan, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil mencium punggung tangan pucat itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarknnnya." Ucapnya lagi sambil meraih Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Dia tidak peduli jika sekarang Sasuke terbangun dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin seperti ini sampai sang dewa mimpi membawanya pergi kealam mimpi.

**.**

***Yuki Jaeger***

**.**

Sasuke duduk melamun dimeja makan, ia enggan melakukan apapun. Naruto saat ini sedang menjalankna misi bersama tim barunya dan mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Pemuda Uchiha ini sangat ingin pergi bersama mereka, meski ia tidak ingat kehidupan Ninjanya sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu kalau masa itu menyenangkan baginya, meski dia tidak akan mengakuinya terang-terangan.

"Huf…" laki-laki Uchiha ini menghela nafas pelan. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kilasan balik dua hari yang lalu. Kilasan balik saat dia menemui Nenek Tsunade di kantornya**.**

**FlashBack On**

Dua hari lalu, cuaca mendung, sang langit siap memuntahkan segala isi yang dia kandung. Saat itu Sasuke menemui Hokage Kelima atas perintahnya. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Tsunade. Dia ditemani Naruto, namun ketika sampai didepan ruang Hokage, mereka bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat itu Sakura memerlukan bantuan, jadilah pemuda Uzumaki itu ikut dengan Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang Hokage sendiri.

.Saat didalam kantor Hokage,

"Sasuke kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil kesini?" tanya wanita muda, yang sebenarnya sudah tua *plak*, Sang Hokage dan Sang Legenda Kalah Judi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wajahnya masih terlihat dingin namun ada pertanyaan yang tersirat dibenaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia dipanggil kesini.

"Sasuke, aku berpikir akan menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain," ucap wanita tua yang terlihat muda itu. XP

"Apa?" Sasuke kaget, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya. Untuk beberapa saat mukanya kembali datar. "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah tidak bisa menjadi Ninja lagi," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum tahu penyebabnnya, tapi cakramu sangat lemah dan tidak stabil."

"Tapi…"

"Maaf, Sasuke, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Kau boleh pergi!"

Sebelum Sasuke berjalan keluar, ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk memberi hormat dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Diluar ruangan, dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sudah selesai membantu Sakura.

"Bagaimana?' tanyanya penarsaran, "Apa yang dikatakan nenek Tsunade? Kapan kau bisa menjalankan misi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Pulang!" ucapnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk membuat rambutnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia tahan, dia sangat enggan mengeluarkan hal tersebut. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin pulang!" ucapnya serak. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya hingga ia sulit sekali bernafas.

.

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Sang langit menumpahkan segala yang dia kandung. Rasa sakit yang mewakili keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Sang Uchiha berjalan menerobos hujan, dia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang menembus kulitnya. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang dari tadi memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"…" Sasuke masih berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto lagi.

"…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto sudah tidak tahan, dia menarik tangan Sasuke hingga kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan. Sasuke yang kaget langsung mendongakan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hujan membasahi wajah Sasuke, turun dari mata melewati pipi Sasuke. Tunggu! Itu bukan hanya air hujan, tapi juga air mata yang ingin disembunyikan sang hujan. Sasuke saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto mencoba bertanya dengan lembut. Sang Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menundukan wajahnya.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang, Naruto jadi ragu untuk bertanya lagi. Wajah pemuda Uchiha itu saat ini begitu menyakitkan dan begitu rapuh. Menanyakan hal yang sama hanya akan membuat pemuda ini akan semakin tersakiti. 'Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada nenek Tsunade saja,' pikirnya.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan.

**FlashBack Off**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

'tuk tuk'

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja, tanganya mengetuk mejanya, membuat irama yang senada dengan detak jarum jam. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Beberapa jam tanpa Naruto membuat Apartemen mungil ini terasa sepi. Cepatlah kembali!

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan ke kamar dan duduk di kasur yang menghadap kejendela luar. Dari tingkat dua ini dia dapat melihat orang yang berlalu lalang, baik orang biasa maupun Ninja yang baru pulang atau akan berangkat dari misi.

Dia teringat saat Naruto pulang kemarin sore.

**FlashBack On**

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto dari depan pintu Apartemen sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Okaeri," sambut Sasuke dari arah dapur.

Naruto berjalan kedapur dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memotong sayuran disana. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mendekati wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Kemudian ia menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu dan mengambil pisau yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Biar akau yang potong," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah kompor dan menyalakan api.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sambil memotong sayuran menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, laki-laki yang kita temui tadi pagi?"

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, dia tidak akan lupa dengan wajah orang yang menyerangnya.

"Dia bilang, dia akan menggantikan posisimu!" ucap Naruto, untuk sesaat otot Sasuke sedikit menegang. "Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Nenek Tsunade itu? untuk apa penggantikan posisimu? Kau kan masih ada! Penggantimu itu orangnya sangat menyebalkan! Aku sangat ingin menghajarnya!" Naruto terus mengoceh tentang orang baru itu sambul terus momotang sayur yang ia ibaratkan sebagai Sai. "Ini!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan potongan sayur kearah Sasuke.

Beberapa detik berlalu, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan sadarnya. Tangan pemuda Uzumaki itu terjulur menyentuh bahu sang Uchiha membuat pemuda itu kembali pada alam sadarnya. Secara refliks Sasuke mengambil sayuran itu dan memasukannya kedalam panci yang airnya sudah mendidih.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawakir.

"Taka apa, lebih baik kau mendi, sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah pergi sana!"

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Sasuke memang belum memberitahu keadaannya pada Naruto, entah kenapa hatinya tidak ingin pemuda Uzumaki itu mengetahuinya. Banyak kemungkinan reaksi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh sang Uzumakinya, misalnya saja menatapnya kasihan dan menganggapnya sabagai beban. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin kemungkinan itu yang terjadi.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, mungkin sedikit mencari angin segar untuk menenagkan pikiranya.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

Sasuke berkeliling kota tanpa arah, dia benar-benar tidak punya tujuan sekarang, sungguh satu Konoha yang luas ini sudah dia jelajahi, jangan tanya dia dapat kekuatan dari mana. Lama-kelamaan dia menjadi lelah dan memutuskan untuk mampir kesalah satu kedai dipinggir desa.

Keadaan kedai itu cukup ramai, hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang lalu lalang mengantarkan dan menerima pesanan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk dipojok dekat jendela, memang itu satu-satunya tempat yang kosong sekarang.

Sasuke sadar banyak mata yang memperhatikannya, tapi ia mengabaikan hal itu. Memang sulit ya jadi orang tampan. Cukup, ini pikiran Author bukan pikiran Sasuke :p .

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya orang yang terdengar asing ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh keorang itu, seorang laki-laki berprawakan tinggi, rambut hitam panjang yang terikat dan dua mata onyx yang terlihat lembut. Jika kau mau minta pendapat Sasuke, orang itu terlihat tampan dimata Sasuke, terutama bagian matanya, terlihat begitu teduh dan hangat.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke, mengesampingkan bahwa itu orang asing yang mungkin saja akan menyakitinya. Lagipula kasihankan kalau orang ini ditolak padahal kedai ini begitu ramai, tidak ada tempat yang tersisa lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucap laki-laki itu lembut sambil itu duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri pandang pada orang itu, hingga tanpa sadar banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk dibenak keturunan Uchiha itu. Salah satunya apa orang itu berasal dari Konoha? Wajahnya begitu familiar. Tapi orang ini tidak memakai ikat kepala Konoha. Kalau memang dia bukan berasal dari Konoha, kenapa Sasuke merasa mengenalnya? Meski dia hilang ingatan, dia tahu tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke Konoha. Pasti dia bukan orang jahat kan?

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu lembut.

Memalukan! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri ini saat ketahuan orang yang daritadi dia curi pandang. "Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah kesampingkan saja rasa malu itu, rasa penasaran lebih dominan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajahmu terlihat familiar," wajah Sasuke mulai memerah sekarang.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu. Oh, ya, wajahmu terlihat lesu, apa kau punya masalah?"

"Em, itu…" Pemuda Uchiha itu sadar bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang asing, bisa-bisanya dia begitu terbuka pada orang yang baru dia temui hari ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda Uchiha ini merasa aman dan nyaman ada didekat orang ini, sama seperti saat bersama Naruto.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Jembatan Tenchi**

Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai pada tempat perjanjian yang dikatakan Sasori. Dari jauh mereka mengamati kapten Yamato yang sedang menunggu mata-mata tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang datang. Orang itu memakai jubah putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasori-sama," ucap orang itu.

Kabuto, orang kepercayaan Orochimaru ternyata adalah mata-mata Sasori. Sungguh mengejutkan. Yamato harus menyembunyikan keterkejutan tersebut, dia haru mengorek banyak informasi dari orang ini.

**.**

Informasi yang dikumpulkan sudah lumaian banyak, jika diteruskan lebih dari ini kemungkinan identitas Yamato akan terbongkar. Dia harus lebih hati-hati lagi. Sekarang hal lebih baik adalah menghabisi Kabuto.

Dari balik jubahnya, Sasori yang sebenarnya adalah Yamato mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, berniat menghabisi Kabuto. Namun hal diluar dugaan terjadi, seseorang muncul dari belakang Kabuto, melilit tubuh pemuda itu dengan ular.

"Cerita yang menarik, ijinkan aku dalam pembicaraan juga," ucap sosok itu yang ternyata Orochimaru. Ini gawat.

'Dia diikti!?'

Secara repleks Sasori jadi-jadian (?) itu meloncat menjauh, begitu pula dengan Kabuto yang menghindari Orochimaru. Kabuto berdiri disamping Sasori, dia mengeluarkan cakranya untuk menyerang Orochimaru. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena sasaran sebenarnya adalah Sasori.

'Apakah aku ketahuan? Apa maksudnya ini?' tanya Yamato sambil menghindar membuat penyamarannya terbongkar.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan jurus ularnya untuk menagkap Yamato, namun hal itu tidak berhasil karena Yamato berubah menjadi kayu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kau panggil saja tiga ekor anak tikus itu kesini!" kata Orochimaru.

'Jadi semuanya sudah terbongkar?'

**.**

Pertarungan hebat terjadi antara Naruto dalam wujud Kyuubi ekor empat dengan Orochimaru. Pertarungan yang terjadi antara dua orang monster. Pertarungan itu baahkan menghancurkan jembatan dan sebagian hutan.

Pertarungan ini terjadi karena Orochimaru yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengambil dan membawa Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah ancaman, namun entah kenapa Naruto begitu emosi. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan keadaan rekan setimnya lagi, yang dia ingnkan hanya membunuh Orochimaru.

"Lihat itu, apa sebegitu tidak inginnya Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, sampai jadi wujud seperti itu. sekarang ini kesadarnya pun sudah menghilang," ucap Kabuto.

Sakura menangis, ia berlari mendekati Naruto yang sudah menjadi ekor empat, "Naruto! Sudah cukup!" teriaknya. Sebuah serangan menghantam tubuh Sakura, sehingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Serangan yang dilancarkaan Naruto yang menjelma jadi sosok Kyuubi.

"Sial, tidak sempat," kata Yamato. Dia berusaha mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan jutsu kayunya. Namun sia-sia, Naruto terus saja berontak hingga kayu-kayu itu hampir patah semua. Dinding-dinding kayu muncul disekeliing Naruto, 'Kesempatanya cuma sekarang!' Yamato mengeluarkan jurus dan berusaha menyegel kekuatan Naruto.

"**UUGH!"** teriakan kesakitan Naruto terdengar. Sedikit aneh terdengar, teriakan itu dari dua orang sekaligus.

"Apa ini?" ucap Yamato kaget. Dia membuat tubuh Naruto terbagi dua. Tepatnya ada orang lain yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

**.**

"Ugh…"

Sakura saat ini sedang menyembuhkan tubuh Naruto. 'Kenapa penutupan lukanya begitu lambat?' pikir Sakura. "Kapten Yamato, dia siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Yamato yang duduk disamping Sakura. Gadis ini masih berusaha menutup luka-luka ditubuh Naruto yang begitu lambat. Ia melirik sebentar pada orang yang duduk tidak jauh mereka.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, duduk seseorang yang membelakangi mereka. Dia duduk sambil menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya.

"Entahlah, dia keluar dari tubuh Naruto," ucap Yamato.

"Keluar?" apa maksud dari keluar tersebut? Sakura semakin bingung sekarang.

"Sa… Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai sadar. Dia berusaha untuk bangun, namun tubuhnya begitu sakit. "Aduduh."

.

Keadaan Naruto sudah membaik, tubuhnya sudah tidak sesakit tadi. Ada kenyataan pahit yang kembali mereka dengar. Sai, laki-laki yang menggantikan posisi Sasuke ternyata berkhianat. Dia pergi bersama Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Kemungkin yang ada saat ini adalah Sai menjadi jembatan penghubung antara Orochimaru dan Danzo, salah seorang petinggi Konoha yang merupakan atasan Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, dia siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kesosok yang masih duduk diam.

"Dia?" setahu Naruto mereka hanya melaksanakan misi berempat. Memangnya ada orang kelima? Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Tidak jauh dari mereka duduk seseorang berambut oranye panjang yang terikat tinggi dengan baju hitam berlengan pendek. Naruto kenal orang itu, dia "Kurama," guramnya.

"Kurama?" tanya Sakura binggung. Namun kebingungannya itu tidak terjawab karena Naruto sudah meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri sosok itu.

**.**

***Yuki Jaeger* TSUZUKU *Yuki Jaeger***

**Bye! Bye! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Maaf chapter ini pendek :p Jangan lupa R&R nya.**


End file.
